The Chronomancer Pt 5 Betrayals
by Nocturnis
Summary: What everyone has been waiting for, the dark mirror battles but everything is not as it seems


_Note: This story takes place shortly after the Interlude episode of Buffy and the Epiphany episode of Angel._

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: A mysterious stranger who can control time arrives in Sunnydale after a vision from Cordelia sends the whole A-Team to meet with The Scoobies. Soon after, they all found themselves being used as pawns in the stranger's game of temporal chess. Because of the constant abuse of time and reality our hero's found them-selves comatose and trapped in realities that are not their own, some have returned only to find themselves them selves hostages of darker versions of their friends. The more head strong have gone out to find their friends only to encounter some obstacles of their own._

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel

The Chronomancer part 5

Betrayals

Charles Gunn wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was Willow throwing some dust on him. Now he was outdoors in what looked like a jungle and worse it was raining. Willow had told him that they were moving the hostages and it looked like he was too late. But where his traveling companions, did Willow and Spike end up somewhere else. He heard a whimper and saw a terrifying image. A bleeding woman tied to a tree.

"Anya," he whispered.

He was a slave and he hated it. The feared Angelus the Scourge of Europe reduced to a whimpering wreck by the power of The Chronomancer. It was the soul that was held over his head forcing him to obey the mysterious sorcerer or be banished back to his torturous prison within the goody two fangs Angel. Angel how he hated that name, hated the brooding, hated the guilt, the restraint and oh god the Barry Manilow. He hated all the good that was accomplished in his alternate's name. And he hated that fact that it was only a lousy set of pills that was keeping him from turning back into that creature.

"Angelus," the masked man called to him. He didn't reply he just went to see what his master wanted. "I have a task for you,"

"I'm really not interested in becoming your errand boy;" the vampire said defiantly.

"I don't care what you're interested in as long as you obey. The younger watcher seems to be a lot smarter than I thought; he works for you doesn't he?" Angelus smiled as he took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket.

As much as Riley didn't want to admit Angel was actually a good team player and a good leader. His nose led them to an abandoned warehouse.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Something's not right," Angel muttered. "I only smell Cordelia, the other hostages are missing." He had enough experience in the field to know what a trap felt like and this was starting to feel like one.

"Do you sense anyone else?" he asked drawing his gun.

"No, and something's not right about the warehouse either, we've been lured." Angel said as he started running towards the warehouse. He had forgotten how fast the older vampires could move and cursed as the vampire went inside the warehouse without him. Riley ran in after him as fast as he could. He wasn't expecting to find a beautifully decorated room. It looked like a castle

"Now, now soldier no need to rush," Riley turned to see Ethan Rayne sitting on a throne.

"Ethan Rayne," Riley said drawing his gun. "You are under arrest,"

"Oh not that old chest nut again, besides this time I brought a few friends with me this time. Riley cocked his gun as the seven demons stepped out from behind the curtains.

Wesley finished outlaying his suspicions to Giles while Xander waited outside.

"Well Wesley if what you suspect is true this is rather disturbing,"

"Yes and it still doesn't reveal to us The Chronomancer's objective," Wesley responded drinking his tea. "But I think we should keep this to ourselves for awhile anyway, of course those with superhuman senses will probably have already figured out who he really is." Wesley watched at the older recently reinstated watcher paced a bit. He could understand Giles's apprehensions, especially if what he suspected was true. But Giles was the only one who knew their enemy well enough to figure out their battle strategy. His cell phone rang distracting him from his musings.

"Wes it's me," the familiar voice of Angel said, "We have to meet in private, you can't trust anyone at this point,"

"I see," Wesley muttered "alright where do you want me to meet you?"

Spike was not happy, in only a couple of hours he had been free of the chip, reunited with Drusilla and was in a world where vampires ruled. Now he was trying to figure out where a really powerful Willow had suddenly transported him. He was in a stairwell which looked like it came from a skyscraper. He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs

"Hello Blondie Bear, did you miss me?' Harmony asked walking seductively.

The soldiers marched behind and in front of Buffy no one really taking their eyes of her, they knew who she was and what she could do. The Slayer knew this and she was careful not to draw attention to the fact that she knew this. Instead she continued to behave herself she was hoping that The Initive would see reason and not force her to resort to any violence, especially since she hadn't been taken to Dawn yet. So she waited biding her time, she looked around getting a mental layout of the base hoping she wouldn't have to resort to running for her life. They were just about to reach the labs for another round of testing when the lights suddenly went out. Years of experience had taught Buffy the value of an unexpected black out. She quickly grabbed the arm of the soldier to her left and threw him into the soldier on her right. Then before the soldiers behind her could react she nailed them both with a double round house. As she expected the last soldier grabbed her in a choke hold since he couldn't risk shooting in the dark. Her Slayer helped her free herself and with a simple twist of the wrist she had freed herself the soldier scream was muffled by Buffy's hand as she quickly used her other to grab the guards side arm,

"Now you are going to take me to my sister," she said adding pressing the gun into the soldiers back.

Spike watched as The Slayer as she lounged back, she was obviously tense and he could guess why. Faith was different than Buffy she was a Slayer and she knew it. She didn't resist the urge to hunt or to celebrate afterwards. She used her skills to get the job done and didn't worry about little things like breaking the law or destruction of property. She took down a room full of demons and loved it; she was a hunter, a warrior a real Slayer and Spike knew he was in trouble because he was in love.

The bullets flew from Riley's gun taking down three demons; this still left four more within his sights and he only had three bullets and there was still Ethan to deal with. The sorcerer grinned as he took a small bottle from his jacket pocket. He opened the stopper and a mist flew out and headed toward Riley. The young soldier felt a cold blast of air as the mist wrapped itself around his head. He felt drowsy and soon the world went black.

She hated guns, they always made her feel clumsy uncoordinated, she preferred the simplicity of a wooden stake or even a crossbow but it was all she had to work with. She could tell that something was going on because the generator hadn't come on. The red emergency lights started flashing. She wondered if her friends had somehow made it to this reality, but she doubted it. In this reality most of her friends were either with The Initive or running from it. She couldn't worry about it at the moment. She had to find her sister and get out of the complex before something else happened to them. The soldier stopped at the entrance of an interrogation room.

"We're here." the young private said.

Anyanka sneered in disgust as she finished tying the young man to the tree. It was too easy, her would be rescuer wasn't prepared for a woman that could rip off the ropes and send him flying into the mud with barely a sweat. Now they've traded places and Anya waited patently for the next step of The Chronomancer's plan.

She was here he could smell her, he could sense the aura of a dimensionally displaced soul and it was straight ahead. Getting through The Initive soldiers was easy; Bethany took out the generator long enough for him to get to the interrogation rooms. Their mission was simple save the fabric of reality by returning all the displaced souls to their original dimensions. Finding the two displaced souls was not as easy as assumed however the complex was immense and the soldiers were fiercely loyal to their organization, and what was worse he could feel his sister getting bored. It wasn't easy being the prison of a god and Ben was hard pressed not to use his sister's strength and speed more than he had to. The more power he tended to use the more influence Glory would have over him and she was hard enough to control as is. He was also more than a little nervous about meeting The Slayer again. In his reality the key was given the form of a sister to The Slayer, she had sacrificed herself so Ben could gain control over Glory. The idea worked and he had been doing his best to make sure that Dawn's sacrifice wasn't in vain.

"Ben?" he heard an unfamiliar voice identify him. He saw an attractive blonde holding a soldier hostage.

"The Slayer?" Ben asked in return to her inquiry.

Faith watched Spike as he walked to the fridge

"You want a beer?" he asked her.

"Whisky if you've got it," she replied watching the vampire actually tense up. She could imagine why. She had played the game long enough to know when a man wanted her; plus she had already dick teased the poor conflicted vampire earlier. She was already told how Spike had killed two Slayers already, something even Angelus couldn't do. That intrigued her, he never really did have the pleasure of taking him on like Buffy had and he wasn't too hard on her eyes either. Of course that was the only thing keeping them from fucking was the fact that The Chronomancer seemed to be constantly watching her. Whoever that guy was he had a thing for Buffy big time and it wasn't a hormone thing either it was a stalker thing. This guy was determined to keep Buffy as this innocent virgin Madonna type, but if that was the case why bother letting her join the team in the first place, and why was he playing the Scoobies against their dark sides.

"Here you go Slayer," Spike said offering a glass of whisky. She took the glass and downed it in one shot. The Chronomancer hadn't arrived to keep her from drinking that one glass but she had a feeling that he was still watching her and she hated it.

"Hey Spike want to spar?" she asked the infatuated vampire.

Ten minutes later they were really trading blows and she loved it. Spike was actually a good fighter not like half the losers that she had dusted or the other half that were just really strong thugs. Spike had a style and technique all his own. She wondered if all vampires automatically inherited martial arts skills or if each vampire was specific to the human. While she was thinking a foot struck her right on the chest. Cursing herself getting distracted she flipped up before Spike could land another blow. The vampire also seemed to be enjoying himself, but she guessed that was because he was fighting a different type of Buffy. She quickly threw a punch that the vampire blocked but leaving him wide open for her backhand. She pounced before the vampire could get back up. She was not Buffy she did not let her opponent get up and try another round, no she got the job done. She straddled Spikes chest and ripped of his shirt and before he could stop her she planted a kiss right on the confused vampire's lips.

Willow hands explored Tara's body even as the blonde witch struggled.

"Don't be that way," the vampire Willow said in a pout voice. "Or you could struggle harder," she whispered in Tara's ear "makes it more fun. Tara didn't know what to do. She felt dirty and repulsed as this creature that was wearing her lovers face started fondling her. A feeling of unintentional excitement hit her as her body unconsciously reacted to the vampire Willow's touch.

"Please stop, Willow;" she whimpered. But the vampire only responded by nibbling on her ear. "Help!" she finally screamed hoping the Chronomancer would arrive like he did earlier. Even the vampire Willow stopped and looked around, no one arrived. They both waited a few minutes more still no one arrived to stop the vampire. She turned to Tara and with a vicious grin asked.

"Now where were we?"

Spike had to admit as diversions went this was one of the better ones set up for him. Harmony all stretched out looking at him so seductively, clearly wanting him or at least wanting to distract him. It was obvious that he was sent here to be stalled. He grinned.

"Well since the git went to all this trouble and I have no real idea where I am I might as well fall for this little diversion," he said out loud clearly not caring if Harmony heard him or not.

Ben watched Buffy's amazement as he threw one of the soldiers against the wall. She clearly hadn't figured the connection between himself and Glory.

"Are you by any chance the displaced soul?" he asked her feeling a little embarrassed. She just stared for a moment and nodded at him. She then turned to her hostage and pushed him ahead.

"And this gentleman is going to take me to Dawn,"

"Dawn is here?" he asked. He felt a mix of amazement, relief and guilt wash over him. If it wasn't for his realities Dawn Glory would have gone home destroying his dimension in the process. He followed Buffy and her hostage quietly anxious to see Dawn again.

Buffy wrapped her arms around her hostage neck tightly.

"Any funny stuff and I squeeze your head off like a balloon ok?" she told him in a sweet sounding voice. The soldier squeaked a reply.

"This is agent Bradly Q we're ready to move the prisoner."

"Roger that stand back," Buffy recognized Forrest voice and secretly hoped she wouldn't have to hurt him.

"Thanks," Buffy told the soldier just before she knocked him out. The door opened and Buffy found herself face to face with a pistol.

"No sudden moves," Forrest ordered. A sudden crash from behind distracted him long enough for Buffy to grab his wrist and twist disarming the young guard.

"Ben," she heard a confused Dawn question.

"Hi Dawn, ready to go home?" The Slayer quickly threw Forrest to the side and ran to her sisters' side. She saw Ben pull out a crystal from his pocket.

"Now relax this won't hurt a bit." A sudden bright flash and soon all that remained were tow very confused Summers' sisters in one of the interrogation next to an unconscious Forrest.

Xander was getting impatient having to wait he stalked up and down while watching the wolf child. The Chronomancer had sent them to an empty house were it was his job to keep watch of the wolf.

"Xander," the young wolf asked sounding confused. "What are you doing here?"He tried to get off the floor only to find his wrists and ankles chained to the floor.

"Well at the moment it looks like I'm babysitting you wolf." he replied with a sneer. The wolf did not respond instead he sniffed the air and then looked at Xander more confused.

"Oh I'm the real deal alright; only stronger, faster with a libido that drives the ladies wild."

"You smell different, there's a beast in you as well; when did this happen?"

"Long before I met you wolf." Xander snarled "and long after as well," he said as he approached Oz.

"You're the hyena?" Oz asked sounding confused

"Bright boy" Xander said lurching towards him "I wonder if your friends will be as bright, especially Buffy and Willow." At the mention of Willows' name Xander heard Oz's heart skip a beat. He now knew the nerve he had to strike. He wanted the wolf dead but he knew The Chronomancer wanted the wolf alive, but if he could convince the wolf to change and become a danger he might be able to change the time master's mind and now he knew what card to play

"Xander I know that the human is in their somewhere," Oz said calmly Hearing him calmly plead caused Xander to burst out giggling.

"We're all animals Ozzie boy everyone of us only some of us are more honest about it than others, besides the way I hear it Willow likes a little animal in her man and a lot of animal inside of her." Saying this he listened for Oz's heart beat; he listened to the animal like ferocity and he knew it wouldn't be long now.

"This is no, no not any fun." Tara stammered as Willow groped her. "Your no where near as good as her," Hearing this stopped the vampire redhead and Tara knew that she had to press the advantage. "I'm usually hot and bothered at this point with her; with you I'm just bothered. Hearing this, the vampire Willow advanced on her.

"Maybe I should start with a hicky then," Willow said smiling before vamping out and biting on Tara's neck.

She felt a sudden sharp pain in her neck and she started to get dizzy.

Angel cursed himself for being stupid. He was so concerned about getting Cordeila back that he fell for the same trick that he used to use. The warehouse wasn't empty there was a presence here. He heard gun shots come from outside.

"What's your game?" he asked not bothering to turn around. He knew who was hiding in the shadows.

"Just watching for now, I'm curious as how the great Angelus is now fighting on the side of the white hats not to mention dating a Slayer."

"Just lucky I guess is that really why you're doing this for her?"

"She should have staked you." The Chronomancer hissed at the vampire. "Instead now I have to remove all of you who are important to her and to you."

"Gunn, Wesley" Angel whispered exiting the warehouse knowing the masked time lord wouldn't stop him. As he reached the outer door he realized that Riley was no where or when to be found either.

Everything started going red around Tara and the world was turning even more slowly.

"That's enough, we still need her alive she heard the familiar voice of her captor say. She felt the strange sensation of blood being drained stopped and quietly thanked the goddess before passing out.

She was wriggling just out of reach taunting him teasing him and fondling him just a bit

"Enough," was all they heard before both of them were tossed around by an invisible force. "I warned before about doing this." Spike tried to get up but he was frozen in his tracks. "I could stake you right here and slow your dusting to an infinite amount of seconds. You'll feel what it is like to have every bit of you turn into dust and be unable to do anything about it." Spike struggled against the power that was holding him down but still found himself unable to stand." Now William I have a mission for you. I want you alone to bring The Slayers sister here. Hearing this Faith tried getting up but she was also frozen. "She will trust you. Once the hostage collection is complete we can conclude our little game." He than unfroze them and vanished as quickly as he came.

"Back to work I guess" Faith said getting up.

"Yeah," Spike muttered and went to get Dawn.

Harmony was used to Spike playing rough from time to time but he never pinned her throat under his foot before.

"Now Harm I wish I could honestly tell you I don't want to do this, but if you don't tell me what your boss is planning I'm going to have to hurt you.

"But Blondie Bear I don't know what he's doing he just told me to keep you occupied for awhile."

"Why," Spike asked sounding bored

"How should I know?" He watched her looking for any sign that she was lying. But Spike knew Harmony and he knew that she was too stupid to lie well. Besides it was obvious that The Chronomancer wanted to move the lesbo witch before Willow locked in on her. He left the trailer leaving Harmony to fend for herself.

It was strange to Giles that Wesley wasn't more forthcoming with where he was going only that he was going to follow a lead. Personally he had wished that Wesley would have let him tag along Xander's pacing was really starting to irritate him.

"We're not doing any good just sitting here?" he complained.

"Than let's go kick some ass," they heard Buffy say as she rose from the floor.

The magic around Tara was cut off and that bothered Willow, she didn't like that fact that she couldn't feel her girlfriend anymore, and what was worse she had no idea where she had teleported Spike or Gunn. All she knew was a powerful force was interfering with her magic which meant that The Chronomancer knew they were back.

Why Angel had chosen the remains of Sunnydale high was a mystery but than again to Wesley the whole day was a mystery. He had some suspicions as to The Chronomancer's true identity which was one of the reasons he agreed to meet Angel in private. Angel had told him that nobody could be trusted and it was possible that he was right.

"Wesley over here," Angel motioned Wesley to the remains of the old library. Wesley cautiously followed Angel through the wreckage watching his step as he walked around the wreckage.

"I guess school's out," the vampire quipped.

"Angel why did you want to meet here," Wesley asked while reaching for his tranq gun. He felt the vampires hand quickly wrap around his wrist and squeeze cutting off the circulation causing him to drop his gun. "Angelus," Wesley gasped

"Smart boy," Angelus said before tossing Wesley against a wall.

"Why does he need you?" Wesley asked trying to stay conscious.

"He enjoys his theatre," was all he heard the vampire say before passing out.

The rain had stopped and Gunn was cold, tired and very sore. There was no one around the traitor Anya obviously didn't consider Gunn a threat any longer. She hadn't even searched him which was a mistake as he struggled to get the knife from the inside sleeve of his jacket.

She was forced to watch Cordeila that was her punishment forced to stand and watch, she couldn't move, couldn't speak all she could do is stand and watch. The Chronomancer returned seconds after Spike left and somehow froze her in time and all she could do is stand and watch their prisoner

Willow waited she didn't like it waiting was boring. The time man told her she couldn't play with the blonde doll anymore not until the game they were playing was done

"Bored now," the vampire sighed waiting for the truck to take them to their destination.

She couldn't speak but she could hear and that made the punishment more unbearable because Cordeila had woken up. She was still tied to the chair but she wasn't gagged.

"Hello Faith, I've noticed that you've been standing there quietly for hours and I'm guessing it's not by choice. I'm guessing that you're being punished for playing with Buffy's body. Yes I know it's you I was listening when Anya spoke and this is the closest thing to dark Buffy the big bad could come with. It must be driving you crazy being a prisoner, forced to do what somewhat else commands. Not being able to move until told is that what happened to you Faith? Was there a point in your life where you were told not to move until you were told, not to fight unless you wanted to get hurt? Did he hurt you, did they hurt you? No one stopped it did they no one helped you at all." Faith didn't know what she hated first the psychoanalysis or the compassion coming from Cordeila's voice. No what she hated most was the fact that she couldn't shut her up or walk away.

"Must really suck being a prisoner, wondering when you'll be allowed your freedom wondering if you'll even get out of the situation alive or not. Always afraid always worried. Oh that's right; you're not afraid of anything you're the tough bitch who can take on any enemy and when this all said and done you'll be free. Please, do you honestly think that the masked man will really let you keep Buffy's body or let the others do what they please? Your just pawns easily disposed of after this is all over," Faith wanted to kill her, to get her to stop talking she didn't want to think what if Cordy was right.

_The wolf is coming, the wolf is coming. _Xander thought to himself gleefully as he watched Oz struggle to keep is emotions in check. He had been taunting Oz with comments regarding Tara and Willow and what he was planning on doing to them both. Oz was not going to keep the wolf in much longer which is exactly what Xander was looking forward to.

Having no other leads and no way to find where the others had gone Spike walked out of the office building and towards the parking lot across the street. He needed wheels and there was fairly nice selection to choose from for his drive back to The Magic Box. When he arrived back he sat back and listened for a moment he didn't want to risk bothering Giles unless he had to, instead he heard the sound of The Slayer and her sister being helped up by her Watcher. He was surprised at the relief that he felt that The Slayer was awake maybe now they could plan an assault against The Chronomancer.

"So Faith what do you plan on doing when The Chronomancer frees you from your time out. Are you going to continue working for him, continue letting him control you. I'm not going to lie to you nobody really likes you or trusts you anymore including your allies. To them you're just a soldier, a nice piece of ass, or another cog in the machine. It must be hard, knowing the only reason that your safe is because The Chronomancer wants The Slayer unharmed. Does he even know that Buffy slept with Angel before your body swap?" Cordiela kept talking hoping to pierce that cocoon of toughness that Faith had surrounded herself with. She wasn't doing this to hurt Faith (well not a lot), instead she was hoping to get Faith to do something stupid, betray her master, or perhaps contact the scoobies or Angel. Last Cordeila had heard of Faith she was doing time in a woman's prison trying to redeem herself for her past crimes. But this Faith was before Angel started to attempt redemption of her soul.

"Do you hear that Faith, nobody trusts you," Angelus said. He turned and looked at Cordeila before throwing the unconscious body of Wesley at her feet. "I guess you better realize the error of your evil ways and turn against us. Who knows, maybe the gang will forgive you for betraying them and I'm sure Wesley and Cordeila will forgive you for all the pain you put them through." Angelus said circling the paralyzed body of Buffy. "But then we both know that's not you is it? You're a lot more like us a born killer." He turned to Cordeila. "Now I just stopped over here a little detour before the cathartic show down with my goody counterpart with old Wes acting as bait. Figured I could sneak in a little torture but I figger this is pretty cool as well. Give you a chance to rile up Faith so she'll gladly hurt you when the time master lets her go. First Oz and now Faith, I tell you Cordeila you really know how make people want to beat you. Chuckling he kicked Wesley a few times to make sure he stayed unconscious. When he was satisfied he slung the body over his shoulders and carried him out.

She had to go back and tell the others that The Chronomancer knew they were here. As much as Willow hated to admit it to herself the trail had gone cold. The only thing she knew for sure was Tara wasn't dead but she was hurt and scared and definitely needed help. Willow was a powerful witch but power only helped so much and it barely helped if she couldn't find anyone she needed help she muttered a spell that teleported her back to The Magic Box.

"He knows where back," Willow said as she teleported back into the magic shop. Everyone was gaping at her everyone being Buffy, Dawn, Giles and standing at the door Spike.

"There Rupert I brought her back," Spike said composing himself quickly. Giles shook off the surprise of Willow's sudden reappearance.

"He knows, are you sure Willow?"

"Someone with very powerful magic is blocking all my attempts to find Tara." Willow replied sounding concerned. "I think she's being tortured."

"We'll find her Will; we'll find them all we just need a place to start." Buffy said doing her best to assure her friend.

"And where's that supposed to be?" Spike asked "it's not like the bad guys advertize in the paper."

"The truth is The Chronomancer controls space and time he could be hiding anywhere, or anywhen. He's playing a game with us and we have no choice to play along with him for now,"

"Bloody bugger," Spike muttered under his breath as he spied at the window of the magic box. The regular scoobies were there with one new brat that he had never seen before and leaning on the counter was him. "No, not going to happen, I'm not going to end up being the Slayers pet." He spat and a plan developed in his head it was going to require patience and a car with a roomy trunk

Anyaka watched her future tied up in front of her and felt disgusted, she was no longer one of her clients she was a joke. Some how she had lost her powers and was just a pathetic mortal. She wondered how she could settle for this fate.

"I know someone's there," her future said sounding annoyed. Anyanka decided to reveal herself since she was going to change the horrible fate that was awaiting her anyway.

"Are you content with this?" Anya stared dumbfounded at her past self. She wasn't expecting to find herself facing a darker counterpart. "Oh stop staring and close your mouth you look like in idiot. Anya shut her mouth and stared at her dumbfounded. "How could we have possibly ended up like this?"

"Are you really me?" Anya asked staring at her past.

"That's kind of a stupid question, of course I'm you; I am Anyanka, vengeance demon extraordinaire, patron saint to scorned women. Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten, I don't have my amulet." Anya responded.

"And if you did would you go back to work, would you return to your former glory, I can make it possible for you. All you have to do is ask."

"It's really that easy, what about your new boss, are you sure he won't mind. For that matter does D'Hoffryn know that you're taking orders from someone else?" The vengeance demon tensed up.

"I am working with this sorcerer for now so I don't end up like you. A sniveling weak human who is preparing to give her heart to someone who will break it again I can't believe we have fallen this far."

"Oh will you grow up," Anya shouted to her past. "I can't believe I was really this whiney. Oh boohoo my boyfriend cheated on me so all men must pay. Please just how long were we actually planning on staying bitter. Get over it already it's the twentieth century and woman are no longer defined by the man that chooses them." Anya watched as her past gaped at her.

"You dare talk to me like that, I could crush your skull with little effort, I could make your eyes pop out like ping pong balls," her future just stared at her angrily.

"Yeah, maybe I'm not inhumanly strong, and maybe I can't teleport anymore but I am not weak. I discovered that there are men out there who can stay loyal and that there is an all powerful force that can grant wishes without magic or charms.

"Oh and what is this all powerful magic, hmph love."

"No money." Her past looked at her future in disbelief. "Even without my powers I still am living quite comfortably with my man all because of money."

"You think money will keep you happy, you think money will give you the power and freedom that you once had,"

"Well why don't we put it to the test," Anya said sounding calm. "Teleport me back to The Magic Box."

"And why should I do that?" Anyanka said walking around her past.

"Because I can prove that I can be human and still have power."

"And why should I care,"

"Because if I can't defeat you in The Chronomancer's grand finale I'll gladly take the amulet from you and resume my position as a vengeance demon. The vengeance demon stopped and looked at the mortal in front of her.

"Don't tell me your scared to disappoint a mere male sorcerer," as she said this she saw anger flash across her counterparts eyes.

"Say the words," the demon challenged.

"I wish I was back at The Magic Box." Anya said accepting the challenge made by herself.

"Wish granted," Anyanka said before teleporting Anya back to her friends.

The wolf howled and looked at the human, no not human just a laugher wearing a humans skin. The wolf could smell the hyena on Xander and it lashed out at the hyena like human.

"Alright play time," the hyena giggled. Before lunging at Oz the wolf lunged forward.

Riley woke up to find himself locked in a cold damp cell. He remembered fighting Ethan's demons and then everything going black.

"Welcome back agent Finn, I hope you had a relaxing nap," the familiar taunting voice of Ethan Rayne.

"Where am I," Riley asked.

"Oh please Mr. Finn do you really think I'm going to tell you anything. You're nothing more than bait, a lure for the Slayer or one of her friends."

"Bait,"

"When they find out you've been taken they will no doubt rush to your rescue then the real games begin.

"Can't wait to see the Slayer kick your ass,"

"Afraid that's not going to happen, old sport, and this plan is fool proof."

"Ethan I need you here," a voice boomed out of the ether then right in front of Riely's eyes Ethan Rayne vanished.

Anyanka couldn't understand why she couldn't move or teleport until she saw the mysterious masked figure. He was just glowering at her not moving barely looking like he was breathing.

'What's going on boss?" the mortal sorcerer known as Ethan Rayne asked as he was teleported into the same room as the both of them.

"Anyanka has taken it upon herself to rush our time table she let herself go." It took Ethan a second to comprehend what his new boss was talking about.

"She let the smart one go free," he asked in a slightly panicked voice, "but she figured out the whole scam,"

"Like I said we have to up our time table, Anyanka you have caused us a considerable amount of trouble." The sorcerer sighed and released Anya from the spell that held her. "Now I have no choice but to risk another manipulation and get all are players in position."

"Well I tried to patient but it took too long, besides I'll be telling them stuff they probably already would have figured out."

"And what makes you think that you won't be punished for your actions."

"You still need me," the demon replied. "Besides it's not like you weren't planning this. You control all time you could go back and correct my mistake if you wanted to." She watched as the Chronomancer seemed to sigh.

"Very well bring me the blonde witch I'm going to need her help starting our final game."

Tara had never been on the receiving end of teleportation and she found the whole feeling disorienting. The feeling was apparently shared as Xander, Angelus, Willow and Faith were also looking around.

"Everyone your attention please." The Chronomancer's voice boomed. Everyone turned to look at the masked man. "It would appear that we have to up or dead line and start the final game."

"About time," Faith said sounding bored.

"So did you bring us a snack," Angelus questioned the Chronomancer while looking at Tara.

"Not quite, Miss Maclay here is going to assist us with some information and transportation."

"I won't help you I'd die first."

"We can help you with that," Angelus said as he stepped towards the blonde.

"Put the fangs away Angelus, we need her alive, though she seems to misunderstand," The Chronomancer said as he put a small crystal sliver on Tara's forehead. "I don't need cooperation what I need is a battery." Tara screamed as a wave of energy flashed through her.

Giles observed as they sat quietly waiting for their new enemy to make his next move. He could see the worry on everyone's face. Xander was worried about Anya, Willow was worried about Tara, Buffy was clearly concerned that Angel was out there by himself, even Spike and Dawn looked worried despite the mock poker game they had started. A flash interrupted musings when it subsided it revealed a confused looking Anya.

17 Minutes later Giles was putting on a cup of tea for his returned employee.

"So I simply appealed to the ego of the person I knew best myself." She finished explaining to the group. Giles had to hand it to her no one could cut to the meat and bones of a subject like Anya could. But what she revealed was almost too fantastic to be believed. The Chronomancer was recruiting darker versions of them from the past, the Willow vampire, Angelus, Spike, Xander when he was possessed by a hyena, Anyanka, Ethan Rayne and finally Faith in Buffy's body. It was like a twisted psychological experiment that he would have found fascinating if the concept wasn't so terrorizing. "Dear god Wesley was right," he whispered.

"Wesley was right about what Rupert" Spike asked surprising him. Everyone looked at the Watcher.

"Wesley suspected that each past scenario we were sent to was not just a diversion but also a recruitment drive. You were all sent to times where each one of us was perverted by the dark in one form or other."

"But that doesn't make sense I don't remember being brought to the future," Xander interrupted.

"Well The Chronomancer can control time so he probably went to an alternate past and picked up your counterpart." Anya suggested hugging his arm.

"That seemed the most likely explanation," Giles said taking a sip of tea. He watched as Xander and Anya held hands looking at each other with concern, Spike and Dawn had put down their cards and was leaning against the counter, Buffy was leaning against the counter trying to plan their next move and Willow was looking out the store window clearly concerned about Tara.

"Everyone move," Willow Giles heard Willow shout, the next thing he heard was a car engine just as a black automobile suddenly came crashing through the window.

It happened so fast that she didn't have time to think of a spell, she saw the car driving straight for the glass and could only think to tell her friends to move out of the way. She remembered diving out of the way and seeing Giles do the same, before she became aware of the pieces of glass that cut into her hands. She hoped that Giles dived out of the way in time. She heard what sounded like moaning and saw that Buffy was alright.

"Let me go," she heard Dawn shriek followed by the sound of someone hitting the floor.

"Dawn," she heard Xander shout she pulled herself to her feet only to have Xander collide into her.

"Help," she heard Dawn scream before the back door closed.

"Dawn," she heard Buffy shout; she pushed Xander off her and ran towards the back door. A sudden wave of energy and then suddenly Spike was gone. Willow's brain went on automatic and she started muttering a spell that would help track down where Spike went but something was blocking her.

"I can't track her Buffy something's blocking me."

"It's alright Willow" Buffy said holding an invitation card. "They've already let us know where they are."

Buffy handed him the card, it was a clear invitation into a trap but Giles read it anyway.

"Each one of our hostages is being held in seven different locations you have two hours after receiving this invite to choose where you are going. Yes, this is obviously a trap but since I will kill each hostage in two hours unless stopped I would say you have no choice." After the invitation was finished being read the card started to glow. Instinctively Giles dropped it on the floor and seven beams of light separated into seven hour glass shaped doors.

"I hate to be the one to state the obvious but there are only six of us." Xander pointed out.

"Seven," everyone turned to see Angel standing at the doorway.

"You're late to the party," Xander replied.

"He has them all and we know this is a trap," Angel told them. They all just nodded in silent agreement.

"Everyone grab a weapon and let's go." Buffy said emerging from the training room.

Angel followed the rest of them into the back room, Giles had one wall lined up will all kinds of different weapons. He picked out a broad sword all his own. He looked over and saw Giles grab a crossbow and a sword, Xander grabbed a one handed sword and a mace and Anya was talking to Willow in a far corner of the room his vampire allowed him to pick up the request that Anya was making of her. He decided not to question the strange request.

"Is everyone ready?" Buffy asked. Everyone nodded in silence and followed her to the seven glowing doors.

Ethan watched his hostage from a difference hardly believing that this skinny young man housed a werewolf, not that it really mattered his new employer performed a spell that would keep the wolf at bay and the rest of them out of trouble as well. A glow filled the middle of the location he chose. He sensed a great magic power fill the room.

"Oh Bullocks," he said as he closed the door that would keep him and Oz hidden while Willow tried to survive his maze of mirrors.

Anya found herself in front of a lake at night which to her seemed a great place of tourist attraction except for the fact that Tara was hanging slumped on a tree.

"Damn, I was hoping that I would have had a chance to beat on red in front of her girl here," Buffy said stepping from behind the tree. "Instead I guess I have to settle for Xander's rebound instead."

"A cemetery how appropriate," Spike muttered.

"I thought so," Xander giggled as he crouched on a fresh grave. "And I finally figured out how to shut Cordeila up." He said tapping the grave with his foot. Spike could sense something was wrong, Xander looked younger and he didn't smell the same.

"C'mon Big Bad let's see what you got,"

"A corn field, oh this is going to end well," Xander said shaking his head.

"Oh it's not so bad," the familiar sound of Angel replied.

"Oh perfect," Xander said as he quickly spun around. "I get stuck with Angelus."

"It's been awhile hasn't it, so are you in the mood to join me and Wesley for some male bonding?" Angelus said with a sneer.

She could see Riley, slouched over two seats from her, but she didn't rush to him. Experience had taught Buffy the results of rushing into obvious traps especially when she found herself on a moving train. She didn't see anyone around but then again vampires had an annoying habit of being absolutely quiet to avoid detection. Anya told them that their dark pasts had been recruited to hunt them down in The Chronomancer's twisted game.

"Come on Faith it's not your style to hide in the dark." She heard a familiar sigh.

"Wrong guess; want to go the best two out of three." Spike said as he stepped out of the shadows."

"Spike," Buffy said with some joy in her voice. This Spike had no chip in his head, this Spike could defend himself against a human assailant, and this Spike she wouldn't feel bad about dusting.

"You sound happy to see to me Slayer, welcome to The Orient Express."

"You are so… did you say Orient Express?"

Giles was deep in thought as he scanned his surroundings. He was obviously in an abandoned mine. The whole complex was underground with walls lined with my mine cars. Everything that had happened so far seemed to along with what Wesley suspected about The Chronomancer. Giles contemplated telling the others about Wesley and his suspicions but thought better against it. He didn't want the truth about The Chronomancer to keep the others from doing what they had to do to survive. He didn't like the location chosen for him it was confining and too dark for human eyes. Light was provided by torches that were lined up against the wall. Giles wondered which doppelganger he would have to face.

"Rupert Giles, well this is a treat," he heard a voice echo through the mine cavern. I was hoping I would get to encounter you again you have a lot to answer for." Giles listened carefully the voice was female and slightly high pitched.

"Anyanka," Giles screamed out. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and heard a large thump behind him as something hit the ground behind him. "Gunn," Giles blurted out looking at the unconscious young man at his feet.

"Lucky guess," Anyanka told Giles as she suddenly appeared next to him.

Of all the locations Angel imagined ending up in the last place he expected was to be home again his old home anyway. The manor looked unchanged since he left it, not that it was any surprise to him. It was the reason he chose the house in the first place not too many people wanted to visit an abandoned manor located close to cemetery. He smelled Dawn and quickly used his vampire speed to locate her but was cut off by someone moving just as fast.

"Hello puppy," Willow said with glee at her pet.

The dead thing jumped away from his first attack he was quick and surprised. This was good he liked seeing the surprise on his enemy's face. This dead thing looked like Angel's friend. This was good he was going to enjoy clawing out this dead things heart and then rolling around in the ashes.

"Bloody hell Xander, playing with the big boys now are we?" the dead thing was worried and it excited the beast. The master said he could play rough with this creature if he wanted. He swung at the dead thing and the dead thing moved out of the way. The beast giggled this was going to be fun. He lunged at the dead thing one more time but to his surprise the dead thing seemed to be ready as it caught and threw him at a headstone. The beast shook it off and attacked his enemy again who ran towards him with his beast face. The dead thing struck him but not before he was able to shove his knee in the dead things' stomach. "Not bad mate ready for round two?" the beast just arched his back and prepared to pounce.

The Slayer was just like any other damn tourist too caught up on the idea of their location to notice that someone is creeping up behind them in the dark.

"I figured it would be nice to give you something to remember before you die."

"Wishful thinking," The Slayer told him pulling out a stake.

"Well then I guess the conversation part of the party is over with," he did a quick spin kick attempting to knock the stake out of her hand but The Slayer was quick and she ducked and kicked out the vampire's feet from under him. But the location was chosen well the area was nice and confined which kept The Slayer from getting to him too quickly which gave him enough time to kick her back. She took the kick in stride and took a couple steps back. The two combatants then charged at each other with punch combinations that the other blocked. The Slayer kicked at his legs but he was able to block her attempts. Spike smiled he knew that in close quarters The Slayer and him were on equal footing but she was still human and would get tire before he would it was just a matter of keeping the ride going until one of them collapsed.

"Oh come on Xander, you're not even trying," Angelus said with a smile. This was too sweet The Slayers male friend by himself with no help for miles. It wasn't difficult to disarm him a fighter he really wasn't, a little fancy foot work and he was weaponless. "Now let's try it again," Angelus said with a grin sticking his chin out. Seeing no other choice Xander took a swing only to miss by a mile. The vampire used his speed and easily avoided the boys' clumsy attack and retaliated by kicking the side of his knee cap hard. "Unfortunately all my toys were left at the bat cave so the torture will have to be blunt." Saying this he hit Xander across the chin then quickly grabbed his shoulder before the young man could fall down. "So I have no choice but to be creative," he said as he drove a knee in Xanders' stomach. The Slayers' friend went down gasping. "But I can act like a nice guy, so tell me which bone do you want me to break first?"

"Go to hell," Xander replied catching his breath. Angelus chuckled.

"Been there, done that, but I didn't get a t-shirt for my trouble." The vampire replied grabbing Xander's arm. "Now tell me was it one twist," as he spoke he quickly wrenched Xanders' arm to the left "Or two," he continued wrenching his arm to the right until he heard a snap. "Oh I never get tired of hearing that sound,"

Anya quickly flew at Faith and started clawing at her hoping that she would catch the renegade Slayer by surprise.

"Man, Xander really does fall for the crazy ones," Faith said as she pushed Anya off.

"I am not Xander's rebound and your one to talk you can only get Buffy's guys if your wearing her skin, Angel rejected you and I'm sure Riley would have never touched you if you weren't…" Faith interrupted the former vengeance demon with a kick to the chops. Anya's head was spinning but she was not going to black out not until she saved her friend. She started digging into her jacket pocket for a weapon that she could use against Faith.

"So what do you have to say now?" Faith asked standing over Anya. The Slayer grabbed her hair and pulled her upward.

"Mace," Anya said through gritted teeth as she sprayed the can in Faiths' eyes.

Buffy assessed the situation as not good, Spike kept kicking her away forcing her to retreat. She knew that Spike was doing this to tire her out as well as to keep her from staking him. A change of strategy was in order.

"What's wrong Slayer getting tired?"

"No just annoyed," she replied before throwing the stake at Spike. But Spike caught the stake before it could strike his heart.

"Well that move just cost you your weapon Slayer,"

"Well then I'm lucky that I have more than one," Buffy said throwing a vial of holy water at the cocky vampire.

The dead thing was a good fighter Xander thought as he and the vampire traded blows. Every blow that he received he returned in kind laughing all the while.

"The vampire grabbed his arm and pulled forward and before Xander could react the dead thing was behind him and had him in a choke hold.

"Time to say good night doggy," He heard the dead thing say as he found it harder to breathe.

"Good night doggy," Xander grunted quickly rolling to the side using all his weight to throw Spike off of him. The vampire quickly rolled back preparing for his next attack while Xander watched pleased. "Not so easy now is it." Xander taunted.

"That's what makes it interesting," Spike said with a grin. The two circled around each other once again.

"Why do you fight us anyway?" Xander asked the vampire who had no soul.

"Nothing good on the telly," the blonde vampire replied before attacking once again.

The burning sensation in her eyes angered Faith. "You bitch; I'm going to kill you." She screamed and lunged blindly at Xander's girlfriend. She wouldn't mind losing to Buffy or Angel even Giles or god help her Red. But to lose to The Scoobies luggage that was just too much, too embarrassing. "Where are you, I swear I'm going to kill you." She could hear Anya scrambling around but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make contact with her. _The lake just got to get to the lake_ Faith thought trying to think through the stinging in her eyes. _If I can just wash this crap out of my eyes_ Faith listened trying to find the lake despite the pain.

"Going to kill you bitch," she screeched getting up. She heard someone running away from the tree that held Tara. "You better run bitch;" she screamed but heard no reply. "Damn it, where's the lake," she cursed groping towards the direction of the lake. She heard a branch break and the silence was broken by the sound of a trigger being cocked.

The pain shot through Xander like wild fire and Angelus had barely started. He had let Xander go so the pain would register before he started breaking other bones.

"Come on Zeppo, how about a little bit audience participation," the vampire taunted the injured young man. Xander struggled to role to his side away from the vampires view. "Oh don't be shy," Xander could hear him stepping towards him with his good arm he reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and before Angelus could continue he pulled out a crucifix.

Anyanka couldn't understand how she could ever think of giving up her station to be a human. She tossed The Watcher away like a child's toy with barely an effort. According to her partner this mortal cost her everything she knew she was not allowed to kill him but she was allowed to toss him around for awhile. But it wasn't enough she wanted to really hurt him, wanted him to suffer something that would wrench at his soul. Physically the Watcher couldn't hurt her even with the weapons that he had, but somehow he stopped her, he reached for her amulet and cost her the power of vengeance. She looked into his eyes and searched his soul; she had yet to find a mortal who didn't want vengeance on someone. The shop keeper struggled in her hands as the vengeance demon rooted through his soul. Anyanka smiled as she found the hidden need for vengeance that Giles had hidden in his soul and smiled as the scenario played in her head.

Anyanka smiled as she observed the small pocket reality that she had made that was based on The Watcher's secret need for vengeance. He had lost someone that he deeply cared about and was forced to work with the one who killed her, forced to watch his Slayer continue a relationship with the one who murdered his lover. But in this reality he vanquished his foe. He was able to kill Angelus before Buffy could get to him at the warehouse. At first it seemed like nothing changed in Sunnydale, Giles was able to exorcise the ghosts that were attacking the high school. In fact things seemed better as Buffy finished the semester without being framed for murder or being expelled by her mother (who never found out that she was The Slayer). It was the final year of high school that changed everything. Buffy was beginning to start dating again she had slowly began to overcome her pain regarding Angelus and was dating a nice quiet boy. Willow was the first to suffer as she told that her boyfriend mauled an abusive psychopath that had attacked him before the moon rose. Because of this she became cautious around her boyfriend during the full moon. Not that it mattered too much since she was incinerated by a renegade Watcher Gwendolyn Post, a couple of months later. Buffy had exacted quick justice on her friend's murderer but the damage had been done. Giles soon found himself in a reality where Buffy could do nothing but watch as Mayor Hill ascended. It even worked out for her because she was never summoned by Cordeila in the first place. But, to her surprise Giles looked at her solemnly and said "thank you,"

"What," Anyanka responded to Giles surprising reaction.

"I've been wondering for years if I did the right thing by helping Angel on Christmas. And now I see that he was indeed crucial to the grand scheme of things. I don't feel the need for vengeance against him anymore, your plan backfired."

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you,"

"You tried that once and lost your powers do you really want to risk it again, I don't think The Chronomancer will really care if he loses you. And you still haven't proven to Anya that it's better to be a demon than a human. Besides if what Wesley has come to suspect is true I think your boss will want to have a face to face with me before the finale of this little performance. So I suggest you make your next choice very carefully."

"What do you want?" the demon asked sounding annoyed that the Watcher was making her so nervous.

"Take me to him,"

Anyanka teleported them both to were she knew The Chronomancer was, she also knew that he was probably was watching them and was expecting them. She had no idea what Giles was planning on doing against the Chronomancer and she really didn't care. She was getting tired of being scared of humans and once she saved her future she could care less what happened in this reality.

"Anyanka I see you brought a guest," The Chronomancer ominus voice boomed in the warehouse.

"You were expecting us," Giles replied with no hint of intimidation in his voice.

"Oh you always were a pompus fool, the great Rupert Giles, Watcher extraordinaire, the bane of demons, hunter of vampires. You were as full of yourself in my reality as you are in this one."

"You should talk, come on out and show yourself, if you're so sure of your power," The air in front of Giles shimmered as The Chronomancer stepped out of what seemed like a hole in thin air. A young man stepped out wearing a modified Phantom of the Opera costume.

"A tad flamboyant isn't it?" Giles asked

"It serves its purpose," The Chronomancer replied.

"I suppose it does at that, I personally could never picture myself wearing something like that when I was your age."

"But you're not my age, and I suppose tweed is supposed to me a more impressive uniform to go into battle with,"

"Touché, So how long are we continue this self abuse Ripper?" The young masked man stopped for a moment and seemed surprised.

"Figured it out did you?"

"Actually Wesley began to suspect after your first meeting,"

"Who would have thought the daddy's boy had it in him."

"You underestimate us that will be your undoing. But I'm guessing that you haven't really had the pleasure of fighting with these people."

"Does that include Angelus and William the Bloody?"the bitterness in his tone was unmistakable

"Your Angel never got his soul returned to him by the Romani," Giles whispered.

"A vampire with a soul, what a ridiculous concept, no wonder the Rom died and don't even get me started on the government tagging vampires,"

"We work with what we have but you seem to have forgotten that." Giles said reaching for a dagger that was concealed in his sleeve.

"I've forgotten nothing, I fought the good fight for years and how was I rewarded, imprisonment in limbo for all eternity."

Tampering with time to grant yourself eternal youth, you don't think that was a bit much, or tampering with this reality's past to execute your plan of revenge this is acceptable to you. You've forgotten everything The Watcher's ever taught you Rupert." Before he could react The Chronomancer smacked Giles across the face knocking him down.

"Rupert Giles is dead, never call me that name again."

"Not dead simply removed from existence by a self loathing mad man." Giles replied getting up. He lunged at The Chronomancer with the dagger.

"Oh please old man, I know everything that you are thinking." Giles found himself moving incredibly slowly."

"Sssssstttttttiiiiiillll …."

"Oh hang on," and with a gesture Giles found himself moving at normal speed.

"then you,"

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"My troops are better than yours; you've forgotten what the mission is about."

"Oh really,"

"Let's conclude this game, send back your hostages and we'll have a confrontation your warriors against mine. With no time manipulation tricks,'

"Just one on one's for each of our warriors. Do you really believe that some of your warriors stand even the most remote chance against mine?"

"As I've heard the young people say bring it on," The Chronomancer looked at Giles.

"And why would I agree to this proposition,"

"Because even you can't keep manipulating time like this without being noticed by them, you know who I mean, my way everything is wrapped up in a neat little package with little to no blood shed and no serious consequences, its win, win for you regardless." The cloaked figure started thinking about Giles words,

"Very well,"

"And I want another crack at you without the scepter,"

"You read my mind," he said. Giles could sense a smile behind the mask. The figure raised his scepter and then was gone.

Spike grinned as he gave Xander a flying round house to the back of the head.

"That felt a lot better than I expected, you have no idea how annoying you're going to bloody get. Xander got up and shook his head, he started to shiver.

"No master, not now" before Spike could question him Xander vanished.

"Sodding hell," Spike said. He looked at the grave that Cordeila was in, sighed and started to dig.

Anya watched as Faith stopped, she obviously heard the pistol barrel cocked.

"You really going to shoot me?" Faith asked her eyes still burning.

"Only if you force me," Anya said,

"What about Buffy, you shoot me you risk killing her."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." She said pointing the gun at Faith.

"I don't believe that you're that stone cold" Faith said stalling.

"Believe it," a dark over shadowing voice boomed. "Well played Anya" she was so focused on the voice of The Chronomancer she didn't notice Faith vanish leaving her with the empty shell of Tara.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," Faith muttered she was relieved to feel a cold cloth covering her eyes.

"Take it easy," the familiar voice on her new employer told her as he dabbed the cloth over her eyes.

"You fucken take it easy, you didn't get maced by one of the second stringers of the Scooby group so give me one reason to take it easy.

"Because were heading to end game," Despite the pain in her eyes hearing this put a smile on Faith's face.

"About fucken time."

It never surprised Anayanka how petty humans could be. Faith clearly wanted revenge on her future counterpart but was willing to forego her revenge to get another shot at Buffy. Of course it was because of her that they were finally going ahead and saving themselves. So far she had been unable to convince her future self to forego the humanity that was forced upon her, but she had nothing but time on her hands and if she had to she would take over her future by force.

The Slayer was getting tired, unfortunately for Spike he wasn't feeling to good himself. The holy water was burning and itching like a sodding bitch. He had her stake but she was now pummeling him, the confined quarters were no longer working to his advantage but to hers. The pummeling finally stopped Spike looked up waiting to see Buffy standing over him with a stake but instead it was his new boss.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that I had her right were I wanted her,"

"Your masochistic tendencies will have to wait it's time for end game Spike," Before the vampire could respond he was already vanishing into the time stream.

_I used to love that table_ was the first thing that Angel thought as the vampire Willow tossed him against the wall. _This is too weird, I don't know if I can fight Willow like this ._He had briefly encountered the vampire Willow before but luckily he didn't have to lock horns with her. It turned he was indeed lucky; she had The Master's blood in her. She wasn't just a vampire she was one of The Order, the Master's handpicked vampire enforcers.

"Puppy's been bad making a mess on the floor," Willow said fingering the blood on the floor and tasting it. "I think puppy's getting tired."

"Just trying to get over the psychological handicap," Angel muttered. He was having a hard time fighting someone who looked like his ex's best friend. He liked Willow she reminded why he had to keep fighting. Buffy might have been his inspiration but Willow was his reminder that there were people worth protecting. But this wasn't that Willow, this was a psychopathic bisexual sadist who enjoyed torturing people who were too weak to defend themselves. He waited for her to approach him again and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a haymaker. The vampire looked up at him in shock.

"Puppy hit me back; puppy never hit me before," Angel charged at her hoping to take her out before she could say or do anything else to confuse him more than he already was.

"You are weaker than my Angelus that's for sure," He recognized the voice right away.

"Come closer and say that,"

"Daddy's home," Willow squealed with glee.

Time to go Willow, we have to get ready for the big party." Angel watched as they disappeared into the ether knowing there was no way to stop them.

Spike pulled into the parking lot with a still comatose Cordeila he wasn't the first one back however.

"Cordy" Angel blurted out racing towards the unconscious brunette.

"Still out how about the others,"

"Gunn,Dawn and Tara are accounted for." Giles answered. "It appears we've reached…"

"End game yeah, so I was told by The Phantom of bloody Limbo, he smells…"

"A lot like me I know," Giles interrupted. But I think it would be best if we didn't tell the others. They don't need any further distractions," Before anything else could be said Angel and Spike sensed a familiar presence. They turned to see Buffy standing behind them with Riley slouched over her. She let the soldier down gently

"The ninja unmasked," she said looking at the vampires accusingly.

"Hey, don't look at me Willow was the one who brought him," Angel replied.

"Buffy it's time to personal feelings aside; I need you to do something." Giles said very somberly.

Faith sat in front of the mirror looking at a face that was not hers. Waiting was never her strong suit, she wanted to pummel Anya, maybe pour a whole bottle of mace in her eyes. She wondered if the demon would mind her torturing the woman she would be. Faith groaned all this metaphysical thinking was giving her a headache and to top it off The Chronodude was not letting her have any play. Whoever was behind that mask he had it bad for Buffy and not just lusty bad, but keep her virgin because no man can touch her but me bad. She wondered if she should tell her new boss that she had some action with Riley before bursting into church. No not yet, wait until end game when she proven once and for all who's the best Slayer.

The mirrors hummed with magic and Willow could sense it, she also sensed movement behind her she turned to see herself or a lot of her selves behind her pointing at her with magical glowing hands. She raised her hand and muttered a defensive spell just before the dark reflections launched their magical attacks. She had to turn the spell into a sphere because she noticed the reflections all around her were stepping out of the mirror. She struggled to keep the shield up while she attacked herself.

Xander found himself back at the warehouse the smell of the Master's power was everywhere.

"It's time for end game, my young anima friend," his master's voice boomed. Xander cringed he could feel the power underneath his skin, "and if you come out ahead you can stay the way you are now, powerful, virile, nearly indestructible. Xander liked the sound of what was being offered.

"So when do we start hunting?"

Willow knew she wouldn't be able to keep her shield up forever. She started muttering a spell. She could feel the magic building up in her and at the completion of her incantation the shield shattered into a multitude of magic projectiles striking down the other Willows. The original stood up and caught her breath, she was stopped short by the sound of a spell being cast, and she turned to see more Willows stepping out of mirrors.

"This is not good," she said. She knew that she was going to be overwhelmed if she didn't think of something quick. She muttered a quick spell and a thick cloud of black smoke filled the maze. _ That should buy me some time_, she thought to herself. She listened and waited for her doppelgangers to make a move but all she heard was silence. Cautiously she cleared the smoke from the room and saw that the room was empty. Her reflections were once more just reflections. But no sooner did she start to take a step when the reflections started to come out of the mirror again.

_No reflection, no doppelgangers,_ the young witch deducted as she summoned up another cloud.

Xander stared at Buffy while she paced his instincts told him that it wasn't the Buffy he knew and his master had already implied about severe punishments that would be served if anyone touched The Slayer. He could smell her frustration she was like a bitch in heat. Unfortunately the master was always watching and waiting for the rest of his warriors to return.

Spike looked at Xander staring at Faith and could almost guess what the hyena was thinking had spent years trying to kill the bitch and now he was getting hot and bothered by her. No this was crazy he was not going to allow himself to become The Slayers bitch.

Spike's future watched Buffy's reaction to Giles request. He had to admit that it was a brilliant plan if it worked. He had his doubts thought since the evil guy seemed to be connected to Giles in some way. Which meant it was possible that he knew exactly how Giles would think. But then again Giles could suspect that and do something that would catch himself by surprise. _Its official I hate time travel stuff._

They wanted her and she knew it and it bothered her. Not because she was scared of them she was Xander's first and Spike was having issues regarding his attraction to his mortal enemy. Willow was the one making her uneasy it was just weird seeing her wearing a leather bustier and going after any piece of ass that approached her. She was getting impatient Buffy, Angel, Spike, Giles and that bitch Anya had survived their ambush Angelus had not returned yet neither. She started to feel a twinge of concern for Xander Red was a witch but what chance did Joe Average have against Angelus.

Never in Willow's life did she think that she would ever owe her life to Bruce Lee. But this whole thing was playing out like a Bruce Lee movie that she had watched with Xander. Lee had found himself trapped in a hall of mirrors getting beaten until he started smashing mirrors. Willow started muttering a spell, she was familiar with some Gailec spells but this was the first time she considered doing what she was about to do. Summoning a creature like this was going to require some pain on her part. She grabbed the sharpened stake from her boot and pushed it into the palm of her hand. The blood flowed from her hand as she muttered the spell that would allow her to summon the banshee. She could feel its essence flowing around her the magic, the music, the sorrow, she knew that she had to be careful our risk getting lost in the creatures rage and pain. She focused all her attention on the mirrors and before more distorted reflections could pop out she filled the entire room with a scream that shattered all the enchanted mirrors well at the same time putting up an enchanted sound barrier around herself protecting her from all the flying glass. After what seemed like a lifetime of flying glass Willow returned the spirit of the banshee to its resting place.

Faith really was surprised to see Ethan return looking scared shitless as he approached The Chronomancer.

"Her power is greater than even she suspects". He gasped.

"What," Faith asked finding it hard to believe that Willow Rosenberg could cause such fear in someone.

"Her power, she has potential to cause such chaos if she ever learned about her full power,"

"I'm sorry we're talking about Willow here, right the gay little Jewish girl?" Ethan just stared at her like she was speaking another language.

"That little Jewish girl has such darkness in her, she has the potential to destroy the world," a small grin formed on Ethan's face as he began to see the possibilities that Willow presented.

"Wow, who thought Red had it in her?"

Buffy hated the phone call that she just made she knew Giles was right but she didn't want to have anything to do with them again. She was worried Giles had never expressed a need for outside help before. True the latest Big Bad was powerful with a plan but Giles seemed almost rattled by him and that concerned her more than the idea of taking on her darker counterpart. The Chronomancer was holding all the cards forcing her friends to go one on one with all their counterparts. Willow teleported in looking somewhat smug expression on her face next to her was an unconscious Oz.

"Is everyone here?" she asked looking around anxiously.

"Everyone but Xander," Anya said sounding anxious.

"Alright calm down Anya," Buffy said trying to keep calm herself, "I'm sure Xander's fine." She said not sounding too sure.

"I suggest that we all calm down and compare notes," Giles said but Buffy could tell that he was trying his best to hide the fact that he was worried.

Angel watched as all the scoobies official and unofficial traded information and it left him with a cold sensation in his chest. The others weren't too thrilled with the information either.

"Oh Goddess," Willow muttered. Giles and Buffy said nothing Anya went pale.

"No doubt about it," the ensouled vampire said regretting the words as he spoke them. "Xander and Wesley are left alone with Angelus. Everyone looked at him expecting him to suggest a plan of action but the vampire just looked at them with a guilty expression on his face.

TBC


End file.
